A semiconductor package is configured in such a manner that semiconductor chips are mounted on a substrate and electrically connected by using an appropriate method. The electrical connection of the semiconductor package includes the electrical connection of element-to-element, element-to-substrate, substrate-to-lead frame, and substrate-to-terminal, and wire bonding, ribbon bonding or clip bonding are generally used.
For electrical signal transmission and effective heat emission from the semiconductor chip, aluminum (Al), copper (Cu), an alloy thereof having high electrical conductivity and heat conductivity or a plating layer disposed on the alloy may be generally used as the package substrate of the semiconductor package.
In manufacturing a typical semiconductor package, a soldering process such as a die-attach process and a wire bonding process such as an interconnection process are generally used. However, since the semiconductor package manufactured by using these processes emits heat from only a surface of the package, an associated disadvantage is the inefficient emission of heat from the package. In addition, since it is difficult to perform a direct soldering process on the pad of the semiconductor chip, a further disadvantage is that there is a need to perform a zincation process and an electroless nickel immersion gold (ENIG) plating process on the pad, or there is a need to perform an expensive Ti/Cu process on the pad.
Thus, there is a need for a method of manufacturing a semiconductor package that may simplify a process of manufacturing the semiconductor package and reduce costs.